Howland Quinn/Season 3
This page is a transcript of all scenes involving Howland Quinn in season 3. Please do not edit without permission, as this page belongs to User:DAKINGINDANORF. Appearances The Rains of Castamere Scene 1 and TYTOS arrive at the Twins. They come across LORD HOWLAND QUINN. HOWLAND: Lord Ashter. How is it that I arrived here before you did? ASHTER: When did you get here? HOWLAND: Not too long ago. There were preparations for the new Lord of Widow's Watch. ASHTER: You seem proud of the new position. HOWLAND: As proud as any man. brings TYTOS over to the Northern tents. ASHTER: Northern whores are your best bet. I'm only saying that because they're probably the only whores that aren't related to you. And I'm not fucking a member of your family. They're not exactly known for their... you know what, nevermind. QUINN walks over to him. HOWLAND: Lord Ashter. Nice to see you. ASHTER: Howland? Didn't know you were here. HOWLAND: Just arrived. Not too long ago. Didn't want to miss your Uncle's Wedding. ASHTER: The ships... are they with you? HOWLAND: No, they're in Widow's Watch. ASHTER: What? HOWLAND: I told you that they'd be available at your command. And they are. Say the word, I'll send word to bring them here. Your brother hasn't had the need for them yet. Frey. Tytos, right? walks up to him, and smacks him on the chest. TYTOS flinches. I thought you were teaching him to fight. The way he backs up like that -- TYTOS: Wasn't expecting it, that's all. HOWLAND: Wasn't expecting it? punches TYTOS in the jaw You didn't expect that either? Doesn't matter what you're expecting. You're still going to get hit. And you need to defend yourself. Be ready for anything. Perhaps you're not the right teacher, Stark. ASHTER: Fuck off. You got any women? HOWLAND: nods I've got plenty of women. You may have to settle down someday, Stark. Maybe Lord Frey will marry you to one of his daughters, soon enough? ASHTER: Says who? HOWLAND: It's just the word that's going around. looks around. ASHTER: Where's the girls? HOWLAND: Brought a few whores from our brothel. To entertain our men. But... it's meant more for our men. Not a Frey. Not a Stark. chuckles, then punches HOWLAND in the face, knocking him down to the ground. ASHTER then kicks him in the face. ASHTER: My brother is your fucking King, you dumb fucking cunt. Do you understand that? laughs, then gets up. HOWLAND: Fuck as you please. You really want a Frey touching a Northern girl? I don't think he can handle them. departs Scene 2 kills several Freys running towards the Wedding. HOWLAND QUINN appears running through with a bloody sword. ASHTER: Howland! HOWLAND: Stark! ASHTER: What's going on, here!? HOWLAND: No idea. ASHTER: Come on, we've got to get in. soldiers stand in front of him. HOWLAND: I'm afraid not... punches out of the soldiers, and then tries to push the other one away, but the man pushes him back, and turns him around. HOWLAND stabs ASHTER in the stomach, and he yells out in pain. HOWLAND: Sorry. kicks ASHTER down on the ground. HOWLAND and a few other soldiers run off. ASHTER groans, trying to pull himself up, the pain in his stomach is too great. ASHTER drags himself across the ground, and a FREY tries to attack him, ASHTER grabs his knife, since he is unable to reach his sword, stabs the FREY in the leg, which causes him to yell out in pain, ASHTER takes the knife out of his leg and stabs him a bit higher than last time, as a way to pull himself up. The FREY is too much in pain to get him to stop. ASHTER grabs him by the neck, pulls him down and slams him against the ground. ASHTER stomps on his head, repeatedly -- then hurts himself again -- he tries to make his way to the tents to treat himself. He is shot in the back of the leg by a crossbow bolt. He goes inside a Northern tent to find several dead Northmen, then looks for supplies to treat his stab wound. No luck, he heads back towards the Twins, but he falls to his knees, with his eyes beginning to close. He then falls forward, laying on his stomach, with blood spilling out onto the ground. He then loses consciousness. He eventually wakes up again, but weaker than usual, and has several more bodies around him, his skin pale. He looks up and sees ROBB's direwolfs' head mounted to ROBB's body. He shudders, and then falls forward again, and eventually falls unconscious again.